


Los ojos del príncipe

by Hyakka



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Boys In Love, Filming, Idols, Kissing, Long One Shot, M/M, Moon's y KitaKore están solamente como personajes de apoyo, One Shot, Or not, Photo Shoots, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Talking, a ratos, aunque les cuesta darse cuenta, no hablan las cosas, no lo suficiente, pero Tomo y Kazu son los que se comen todo el protagonismo, pero realmente todos los chicos de THRIVE, pero se quieren, porque es un one-shot, son torpes, tal vez Korekuni Ryuji y Aizome Kento sean los que tienen más "protagonismo", también hace alguna aparición minúscula Tsubasa, todos los demás aparecen también, uno de ellos tiene su papel, y personajes OC, y tímidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Kitakado sabe que siente algo distinto por Kazu, algo que, en determinadas ocasiones, le agita, amenazando con resquebrajar su gentileza principesca. Sin embargo, ante el habitual rechazo de Kazu, no sabe qué hacer, a parte de, simplemente, mantenerse al margen con una sonrisa. Pero, incluso para alguien tan paciente y respetuoso como él, existen los límites. Y, Kitakado sabe, en lo más hondo, que alcanzará el suyo pronto.[NOTE: If there's someone willing to become my beta for this fanfic I am willing to translate it in english, but I'm not confident enough to do it all by myself. I know I would do lots of shameful mistakes. So, if you want to help, contact me, please?]





	Los ojos del príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no lo va a leer nadie porque este fandom es tan diminuto... y, además, dentro del diminuto fandom he tenido que ir y escoger una ship con menos fandom aún. Pero, necesitaba escribir algo ligero y fácil, y he de decir que, aunque al final nadie me lea, cada una de las horas invertidas ha valido la pena. Me he divertido mucho, me he despejado, he disfrutado. Y siento que he aportado mi minúsculo granito de arena a este fandom y esta ship que tanto me gusta y que tan desapercibida pasa.

  


  


  


“ **Los ojos del príncipe”**

  


  


  


—¡Tomo!

  


Kitakado no reprimió la gentil sonrisa que se dibujó elegante en sus labios al percibir la mezcla entre sorpresa y alegría que tiñó la voz de su compañero.

  


—Ryuji,

  


—¿¡De dónde vienes tan tarde?! —le interrumpió.

  


Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta empequeñecer sus ojos, su cuello se torció sutilmente hacia el lado, dándole el aspecto de un príncipe algo distraído en su propia gentileza.

  


—He ido al cine.

  


La expresión de Ryuji, tan fácil de leer, que se dejaba transformar con cada emoción, se desplomó. Cuando se puso en pie, abandonando la comodidad de su lugar en el sofá, junto a Yuta, —con quién parecía estar haciendo muy buenas migas últimamente, y con quién, a juzgar por la montaña desordenada sobre la mesa, había estado ojeando revistas de moda—, se acercó ágil y descalzo hasta él, con un puchero en los labios, y desvió la mirada antes de soltar la queja que ya llevaba demasiados segundos reprimiendo.

  


—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¡Yo también tenía la tarde libre! ¡Creía que habías ido a visitar a tu familia!

  


Kitakado asintió con suavidad, la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no flaqueó ni un instante.

  


—Cuando me he marchado esta tarde he ido al hospital —Ryuji pareció aflojar un poco su expresión—. Pero ha surgido algo importante allí y he tenido que marchar antes, de modo que a la vuelta he pasado por delante del centro comercial con el taxi y he visto que la película de Kazu aún estaba en cartel. No he podido evitarlo —reconoció, con una risilla suave.

  


Un pequeño conflicto pareció menear a Ryuji. Al ver que Tomo no le había dejado de lado a propósito un alivio sincero se había apoderado de él, pero el comentario sobre la película de Kazu no pareció sentarle del todo bien.

  


—¿Querías verla? Podemos ir en nuestro próximo día libre —ofreció complaciente, y entonces se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, pensativo—. Aunque aún no sabemos cuando será el próximo, tenemos los siguientes doce días ya programados de principio a fin… —musitó, repasando la agenda en su mente.

  


Ryuji se cruzó de brazos.

  


—¡Qué alegría! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a Massu! —exclamó Yuta, acercándose también—. ¿No fue hace días ya que la estrenaron?

  


Una nueva sonrisa, llena de complacencia y una pizca de orgullo, en boca de Kitakado.

  


—Yo también me he llevado una grata sorpresa. Las películas de ésta índole no suelen aguantar tantas semanas en cartel. No es de extrañar que Kazu esté recibiendo tantas ofertas y trabajos últimamente, ¿eh? —dijo con algo de satisfacción en la voz—. Recuerdo muy bien lo muchísimo que Kazu se volcó en el papel cuando se lo dieron. Me siento muy dichoso de que todo su trabajo y esfuerzo estén dando sus frutos. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque no es el personaje principal, Kazu logra atraparte completamente con su actuación.

  


Yuta asintió varias veces seguidas lleno de energía.

  


—¡No parecía él! Casi logró hacerme sentir raro —y dejó escapar una carcajada melodiosa y alegre, aunque algo avergonzada—. Sentí mucha vergüenza después de ver la película, no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara… —confesó con las mejillas algo subidas.

  


Kitakado rió también.

  


—Pues a mí me parece que es una basura. Reconozco la actuación y el talento de Kazu y le admiro mucho por haber dado tanto de sí por esa película pero… yo no querría hacerme famoso a costa de algo así. Es humillante —soltó Ryuji, tajante, con un puchero en los labios.

  


—¿Tú crees?

  


—Yo habría rechazado la oferta.

  


Kitakado dejó caer su mirada al suelo, guardando silencio durante unos cortos instantes.

  


—Rechazar ofertas de trabajo, sean cuáles sean, en nuestra situación… no creo que sea muy sensato.

  


—Pero eso quedará en su currículum para siempre… ¿Has visto las cosas que le dicen en Twitter sus fans? —insistió Ryuji.

  


—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Yuta—. Pobrecito Massu, tiene algunos fans un poco raros…

  


La sonrisa de vuelta en labios de Kitakado.

  


—Lo único que sé es que desde que se estrenó la película ha ganado muchos seguidores nuevos. Y eso es muy positivo para su carrera. Está en el punto de mira.

  


La mano gentil y grande de Kitakado sobre el cabello de su compañero.

  


—Kazu se pondría triste si supiera que piensas así.

  


Ryuji rechazó el gesto de un manotazo. Aunque lo hizo sin verdadera intención de herir, casi a desgana.

  


—Solo digo que él merece hacerse famoso por algo mejor, sería horrible si le encasillan por culpa de esa película —una pausa, sus ojos directos enfocados en los de Kitakado—. ¿Y por qué has ido a verla? ¿No tuviste suficiente cuando fuimos todos juntos la primera vez en el primer día libre que tuvimos después del estreno?

  


—Ryuji, ¿de verdad estás enfadado porque no te he llevado conmigo?

  


—¡Claro que no! —estalló.

  


Aunque la expresión compungida de Yuta y la sonrisa sardónica de Kitakado dejaron claro que ninguno de los dos le creyó.

  


Ryuji suspiró y agarró de la muñeca a Yuta.

  


—Bueno, da igual. Vamos, Yuta, aún no hemos decidido qué sombrero voy a comprar.

  


Y tiró de él de vuelta hacia el sofá.

  


Kitakado suspiró silencioso y se resignó a dejar la repentina conversación ahí.

  


—No os acostéis muy tarde —aconsejó, siempre amable, empujando a los demás a hacer lo correcto sin hacerles sentir que les obligaba.

  


Los otros dos asintieron al unísono y cuando Kitakado iba a darse la vuelta para encaminarse hacia su habitación, Ryuji se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá para verle, con una revista en las manos, alzada hacia el techo.

  


—Oye, Tomo,

  


—¿Hm?

  


—¿Cuál crees que me quedaría mejor?

  


Kitakado se acercó al sofá para inspeccionar atentamente los dos sombreritos que hacían dudar a Ryuji, aunque era más un acto de amabilidad que real interés. De todos modos antes de mirar siquiera la hoja de la revista ya sabía cuál era su respuesta.

  


—Hmm… estoy convencido de que los dos te quedarían bien, Ryuji. Todo es adorable si te lo pones tú —dijo, con total naturalidad.

  


Un suave rubor de complacencia tiñó las mejillas de Ryuji.

  


—No me has ayudado nada, Tomo —se quejó. Y dejó caer la revista sobre el sofá, junto a sus pies, para desenvolver un Chupa-Chups y llevárselo a la boca—. Creo que comparé el rosa.

  


Yuta asintió con decisión, parecía que era por el que él había votado.

  


—Ya tengo ganas de vértelo puesto —ofreció Kitakado.

  


Ryuji pareció sinceramente complacido ésta vez. Y asintió resuelto.

  


—Está decidido entonces. Me quedo el rosa.

  


♫

  


Aquella mañana THRIVE se había marchado antes del amanecer, acompañados de la A&R, hacia la localización del rodaje de su nuevo videoclip, y no volverían hasta tarde. Nome y Osari habían madrugado también para su sesión de fotos. Ryuji aún dormía. Y sobre Sekimura y Onzai no sabía nada, aunque pensó que probablemente habían aprovechado para hacer como Ryuji y dormir hasta tarde por una vez. Kazu, sin embargo, estaba en el comedor cuando bajó temprano y reprimiendo un bostezo a desayunar.

  


—Buenos días, Kazu.

  


Kazu le miró de reojo desde su silla, masticando despacio y concienzudamente, mientras él cogía un vaso y lo llenaba con zumo de naranja natural de la jarra que había a disposición en el bufet. Las cejas de Kazu se arrugaron levemente cuando se acercó a la mesa a dejar el vaso en el espacio frente al que ocupaba él, pero Kitakado ignoró la punzada en su pecho ante el gesto y procedió como si nada, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta. Tras un tiempo sumido en la incertidumbre finalmente se decidió por un par de tostadas y la mermelada de melocotón. No era el desayuno más saludable, y ni el staff ni su padre lo aprobarían, pero aquella mañana decidió tomarse un pequeño capricho. No fue hasta que se sentó que Kazu habló.

  


—Buenos días —amabilidad a regañadientes.

  


Kitakado se forzó a sonreír resplandeciente.

  


—Te has despertado temprano. ¿Sekimura y Onzai siguen durmiendo?

  


Kazu parpadeó.

  


—Creo que sí.

  


—Ryuji también —rió con afecto—. Ayer los ensayos terminaron muy tarde, ¿eh?

  


—Sí… me sabe mal por THRIVE. Espero que no haya sido demasiado duro para ellos.

  


Y Kitakado no pudo evitar la sonrisa sincera que la preocupación de Kazu le arrancó. Había algo en él, algo difícil de definir, que le hacía sentir ternura. Tal vez era aquella extraña maternalidad distante con la que Kazu se preocupaba por todos. Aunque los principales receptores de su preocupación y cariño eran el resto de miembros de MooNs, que le respetaban y seguían con fidelidad a pesar de que Kazu no se sentía líder de nadie.

  


—Hmm yo también —asintió. Masticó las siguientes palabras en su paladar junto con un largo sorbo de zumo antes de lograr pronunciarlas—: ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

  


La mirada de Kazu se fijó en él, sorprendida primero, ligeramente irritada después.

  


—Sí, estoy bien. Sé que os retrasé algo ayer —reconoció, bajando la voz—. Los pasos de esta coreografía me cuestan un poco.

  


Kitakado podía verlo, la humillación y culpa que Kazu sentía.

  


—¿Tienes alguna entrevista esta mañana? ¿Algún compromiso?

  


La perplejidad de Kazu le sentó… extraña. Pero Kitakado tenía paciencia. Podía lidiar con los sentimientos de Kazu, y esperar sus respuestas con diligencia.

  


—Por la tarde tengo una sesión de fotos, creo que será corta. Es para la entrevista de una página web, después de la sesión fotográfica tendré la entrevista, aunque tengo el guión y no será larga, unas diez preguntas —Kazu no solía hablar con tanto detalle sobre sus quehaceres con él, de modo que, aliviado y excitado, le instaba con suaves sonidos a continuar—. Y por la noche tengo una aparición en un programa de radio.

  


—Tienes que decirme en qué emisora es.

  


Kazu desvió la mirada.

  


—¿Y tú?

  


Y el dolor de saber que no iba a decírselo pareció paliarse con la pregunta. Aunque obviamente había sido una pregunta para esquivar la atención de Kitakado.

  


—Por la tarde Ryuji y yo vamos al estudio a grabar la canción de un anuncio de TV. Pronto será la campaña de Halloween de Pocky.

  


Kazu le miró admirado.

  


—¿La canción para Pocky? —y sonrió para sí mismo, algo triste—. KitaKore realmente está en otra liga —murmuró.

  


Kitakado tragó saliva. Sabía lo que Kazu estaba pensando, y en aquellos momentos no sabía cómo rebatírselo sin que Kazu terminase herido o retirándole la palabra.

  


—Entonces —trató de romper el súbito silencio—, ¿estás libre por la mañana?

  


Kazu asintió, su mirada perdida, las manos acercando el bol y la cucharada de müesli con frutas y yogur a su boca.

  


—¿Quieres que… ensayemos juntos un rato?

  


Tragó saliva para reprimir el leve temblor que amenazaba con atacar sus manos.

  


—Me fijé en la parte que se te resiste y creo que la tengo dominada. Si quieres… podría repasar los pasos contigo.

  


La boca entreabierta de Kazu, su mirada llena de conflicto de vuelta hacia él. Kazu cerró la boca y dejó el bol sobre la mesa.

  


—¿Harías eso por mí?

  


—Desde luego —y quiso decir que haría eso y mucho más, muchísimo más, si Kazu se lo permitiera.

  


—Gracias, Tomohisa —y aunque Kazu parecía disgustado de tener que depender de él, su agradecimiento era sincero—. Eres muy amable.

  


Kitakado quiso poder decirle que no era amable. Para nada. Que en realidad estaba tremendamente feliz de haber encontrado una grieta en sus apretadas agendas para poder pasar tiempo a solas con Kazu. Hacía meses que deseaba aquello. No era para nada amable. Había encontrado un hueco en el tiempo, una debilidad momentánea en Kazu, un desayuno afortunado. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo escapar? Se sentiría un idiota si lo hiciera. Era simple egoísmo.

  


♫

  


La presentación de la nueva canción de B-Project en el programa musical más famoso de la TV fue todo un éxito. Kazu había dominado a la perfección aquella secuencia que se le resistía en los primeros ensayos, Aizome no se había adelantado dos segundos a su entrada como le había ocurrido en la actuación de prueba, y Ashu había logrado afinar sin problema la frase que siempre le salía mal. El público que había atendido al programa les había recibido calurosamente y si no fuese porque se trataba de la TV y allí todo iba programado al minuto habrían tenido que hacer un encore. El programa en sí se emitiría a nivel nacional pasados cinco días pero todos volvieron a casa aquella noche satisfechos y charlando animadamente en el autobús: estaban convencidos de que en las redes sociales se hablaría bastante de ellos cuando se emitiese el programa. Sus fans eran muy entregadas y últimamente no dejaban de augmentar. Si todo iba bien aquel single vendería mucho mejor que los primeros.

  


Kitakado tuvo que dejar a los demás en la sala común, entre los que proseguía la animada charla y excitación del autobús, y se excusó pronto para ir a hacer la maleta. Encerrado en su habitación y con una media sonrisa en los labios al imaginar a los demás aún celebrando aquella satisfactoria tarde en el plató de televisión, trataba de repasar mentalmente todo aquello que necesitaría durante los próximos tres días. En realidad no iba a necesitar mucho: el vestuario le sería proporcionado por el staff, sus necesidades cubiertas por ellos también, y solamente iba a pasar dos noches fuera, en un hotel en el que, con toda seguridad, habría todo lo que necesitase; sin embargo Kitakado era el tipo de persona que prefería ir preparada.

  


Estaba metiendo dos pares extra de calcetines en la maleta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Convencido de que se trataba de Ryuji —que tras llamar entraba siempre directamente sin esperar su respuesta—, no se apresuró a abrir la puerta inmediatamente. Solamente cuando pasaron más de veinte segundos y ninguna cosita adorable invadió su espacio personal con exigencias y aquel olor dulce a caramelo que desprendía, se dio cuenta de que no era Ryuji. Dejó de lado el polo que había desdoblado para mirarlo mejor y decidir si quería llevárselo o no y se asomó a la puerta con curiosidad.

  


—¿Kazu? —preguntó con incertidumbre, aunque aquel rostro de facciones afiladas, la mirada semi-melancólica y el cabello rubio perfectamente estilizado no podían pertenecer a nadie más.

  


Boqueó un instante y enseguida se hizo a un lado.

  


—Pasa.

  


Kazu desvió la mirada, algo incómodo, y tras un momento de duda entró en la habitación con seguridad. Kazu escaneó disimuladamente su entorno: hacía años que no entraba en la habitación de Kitakado. Y Kitakado no pudo evitar sonreír a sus espaldas.

  


—¿Ocurre algo?

  


Kazu despertó de su ensoñación y le enfrentó, su mirada siempre cargando aquel popurrí de sentimientos enfrentados cuando la fijaba directamente en él.

  


—¿Cuando te marchas? —dijo al fin.

  


—A primera hora, a duras penas salga el sol. Creo que a media mañana quieren comenzar la primera sesión.

  


Silencio.

  


—¿Estarás en la casa rural del panfleto que nos mostraron el otro día?

  


Kitakado asintió.

  


—He estado mirando un poco en internet. Es un lugar precioso.

  


—Seguro que…

  


—¿Hm? —le instó.

  


Kazu inspiró profundo.

  


—Seguro que tu primer photobook será todo un éxito de ventas.

  


Kitakado sonrió, sus dientes blancos y rectos mostrando la gran alegría que las intenciones de Kazu le producían. Tal vez Kazu no usaba la misma amabilidad para con él que con los demás pero… pero Kitakado sabía que, muy en el fondo, Kazu le apreciaba.

  


—Gracias, Kazu —una sonrisa apacible—. Espero que sí. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con el fotógrafo pero tiene mucho nombre; he visto algunos de sus trabajos anteriores y realmente logra sacar lo mejor de cada modelo.

  


Kazu se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir la respuesta. Kitakado esperó. La bofetada verbal. O lo que fuese. Aún no sabía qué hacía Kazu en su habitación, pero Kazu jamás habría ido hasta allí solamente para desearle suerte en su pequeño viaje de trabajo.

  


—Aún no está confirmado del todo pero es posible que el domingo vaya yo también.

  


—¿Eh?

  


—A la misma casa rural en la que estarás tú.

  


Un silencio. La sorpresa había dejado a Kitakado en estupor.

  


—¿Recuerdas “El violín de St. Leopold”?

  


—Claro —se apresuró a decir. Porque, ¿cómo podría olvidarla? La película de Kazu estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. La escena de Kazu tocando el violín, sus lágrimas, el uniforme entallado abrazando su cuerpo, la línea deliciosa de su columna vertebral, los suaves gemidos. Oh, sí. Podía recordar cada detalle con perfección casi robótica en su mente.

  


—La revista Marguerite quiere hacernos otra entrevista y... si Miyake-san puede ajustar su agenda para la entrevista… pues será ese día.

  


Kitakado asintió.

  


—Eso sería fantástico, Kazu.

  


Kazu asintió. Su expresión complicada.

  


Kitakado se sentó en su cama.

  


—Kazu —una pausa—, ¿te preocupa alguna cosa?

  


La mirada de Kazu le delató.

  


Despacio, con gran cautela y la tensión agarrotada en sus hombros, Kazu se sentó cerca de él, en el borde de la cama y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos entre sus piernas semi-abiertas.

  


—¿Es por mí? Tal vez… ¿te molesta que nos hagan fotos en el mismo lugar?

  


Kazu se tensó aún más primero. Luego negó vehemente con la cabeza.

  


—Si no es por mí… entonces, ¿Miyake-san? —apretó los labios, sus ojos siempre fijos en el cuerpo tenso de Kazu—. ¿No te apetece verle? —aventuró.

  


—No es eso —murmuró—, es solo que… él…

  


Ante el súbito silencio de Kazu Kitakado decidió retomar la palabra.

  


—Creí que os llevabais bien. En las promociones de la película y en el estreno… incluso en el DVD making of de la película… siempre me pareció que os entendíais bien.

  


Kazu torció el cuello, sus ojos mirándole llenos de sorpresa. Luego, un subido sonrojo se apoderó de él. Y pronto agachó la cabeza de nuevo, para esconderlo.

  


—¿Compraste el DVD making of de la película?

  


_Oh_. Tal vez no debería haber dicho aquello.

  


Kitakado se cubrió la boca un instante con el reverso de la mano, hasta que logró aserenarse.

  


—Lo siento. ¿Estás enfadado?

  


—No, yo… gracias —la vergüenza tiñendo su voz.

  


—Hiciste un gran trabajo, Kazu.

  


—Gracias.

  


Un silencio corto.

  


—Es solo que… aún no soy capaz de hacerme a la idea que vosotros la habéis visto. Me da un poco de vergüenza. Y… sobretodo… mi madre. Yo… por una parte, cada vez que tengo un trabajo, cada vez que tenemos una sesión de fotos, un concierto, una nueva canción, una aparición en TV, cualquier cosa… en lo único que puedo pensar es… _por favor, por favor, que ella lo vea…_ pero esta película… sería demasiado embarazoso.

  


Kitakado no pudo reprimirlo. Su mano se movió sola. Se afianzó sobre el hombro de Kazu, y lo apretó con suavidad, tratando de darle confort.

  


Durante el primer instante de contacto Kazu pareció estar al borde de dar un brinco, pero enseguida se relajó ante el contacto y poco a poco la rigidez de su postura se aflojó.

  


—Brillabas, Kazu. En “El violín de St. Leopold” brillas como nunca. Tu actuación fue soberbia. No te avergüences de ello. Hoy también has brillado, Kazu. No importa qué vea, lo importante es que te encuentre. Y que cuando lo haga vea cuanto brillas.

  


Y cuando los hombros de Kazu se hundieron y dejó caer su cuello, Kitakado eliminó la distancia entre ellos y se sentó muy cerca, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron. Y entonces rodeó con un brazo aquellos hombros sumidos en pena y le acercó hacia sí.

  


—Kazu…

  


Los sollozos rompieron su silencio y se desataron sonoros, rompiendo su corazón en añicos.

  


—No llores, Kazu. Te encontrará. Seguro.

  


Y cuando la cabeza de Kazu chocó con su pecho le acercó aún más y, finalmente, torció su torso en una postura incómoda para poder rodearle con ambos brazos y sostenerle cerca. Las manos de Kazu aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza.

  


♫

  


Durante el descanso de los ensayos intensivos para el gran concierto que darían en dos semanas, todos se reunieron en el camerino improvisado a la hora de comer. La A&R se había encargado de que un servicio de catering trajese _bento_ para todos durante aquellos largos días de duros ensayos. Sekimura y Osari se encargaban de convertir aquellas apacibles horas de comer en pequeños shows llenos de risas; Onzai abría la boca en silencio cuando Sekimura trataba de hacerle probar alimentos que, en realidad, eran los mismos que los del _bento_ de Onzai; Osari, por su parte, contaba historias absurdas acaloradamente, y trataba de pescar algún extra del _bento_ de los más lentos en cuanto se terminaba el suyo (que, casi siempre, era el primero). Kazu se dejaba robar la carne con una sonrisa, mientras fingía estar distraído con el móvil.

  


Y, entonces, ocurrió algo extraordinario. Kazu, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y los palillos a medio camino entre el _bento_ y sus labios, se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta las raíces del cabello. Su respiración se aceleró y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de ponerse en pie y excusarse para salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

  


Primero se hizo un silencio ante la extraña escena. Pronto todos se recompusieron.

  


Kitakado y Ryuji se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

  


—Momotasuuu-- ¿qué le ha pasado al líder? —Sekimura miraba al pelirrojo con gran preocupación. Onzai por su parte parecía tan indiferente como siempre.

  


—¿Por qué me preguntas? No tengo ni idea.

  


—¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si estás a su lado! ¡Has tenido que ver lo que estaba mirando!

  


Kaneshiro suspiró ruidosamente y echó el cuello hacia atrás.

  


—¿Y por qué crees que era lo que miraba en el móvil, eh? —se quejó.

  


Sekimura le miró con los labios fruncidos y recolocó sus gafas con soltura.

  


—¡Es evidente! —anunció—. Alguien le ha dicho algo guarro. El líder es muy inocente, ¿sabes?

  


—Heee--- —una sonrisa ladeada y llena de diversión en labios de Aizome—. ¿O sea que es del tipo puro e inocente? Eso _sí_ que es una sorpresa.

  


Sekimura asintió con énfasis y el resto de miembros de MooNs pareció darle la razón de un modo u otro con sus expresiones.

  


Onzai se encogió de hombros.

  


—Lo único que he visto es que estaba hablando con alguien por mensajería instantánea y quién quiera que sea —giró su rostro hacia Sekimura—; no, Mika, no he leído el nombre, no soy un cotilla como tú —Sekimura pareció ofendido pero se mantuvo callado—; esa persona le ha mandado una de las fotos especiales que nos sacaron para las bromide exclusivas para el fanclub.

  


Ryuji dio un bote en su silla.

  


—¿Quieres decir las del single que sacamos nosotros cuatro como unidad especial?

  


Onzai asintió.

  


—¿Una de las suyas?

  


Kaneshiro palideció.

  


—Quiero morir —anunció. Y dejó caer la frente sonoramente contra la mesa.

  


Ryuji se tapó la boca entre escandalizado y divertido.

  


—Bueno, no le culpo, las suyas eran _especialmente_ vergonzosas. Las de Goshi también —añadió, con alevosía. Y logró lo que quería: un gruñido adolorido por parte del moreno.

  


Kitakado sabía de qué hablaban. A medias. Hacía apenas dos días había salido a la venta un single especial que inició un pequeño ciclo de singles especiales de B-Project. Aquello que hacía aquel proyecto interesante y emocionante para los fans era que los miembros de las tres agrupaciones habían sido mezclados y reagrupados para la ocasión en cuatro unidades. La primera estaba compuesta por Kazu, Ryuji, Kaneshiro y Onzai. El single estaba vendiendo bien y el tema de la canción y la sesión de fotos promocional había sido colorido y con intención de mandar un mensaje reconfortante a los fans que estaban pasando por un momento difícil en sus vidas. La canción era melodiosa y pegadiza pero suave. La sesión de fotografías en un parque de atracciones. Los trajes coloridos y llenos de volantes. Además de todo ello, y para mimar al reciente fanclub oficial, los chicos de la primera unidad especial habían tenido otra sesión de fotos con la intención de sacar bromides exclusivas que se pondrían a la venta solamente en la página del fanclub. Kitakado recordaba lo silenciosos que habían llegado los cuatro aquel día y la inusual palidez en el rostro de Kaneshiro. Sin embargo Ryuji no le había enseñado ninguna de las fotos.

  


Kitakado miró a Ryuji que estaba sentado junto a él. Y Ryuji le miró de vuelta.

  


—¿Qué pasa?

  


—¿Qué tipo de fotos os hicieron?

  


El grito ahogado de Kaneshiro reactivó las risas del grupo. Kitakado comenzaba a temer por sí mismo. Por él y por Aizome, que sería su compañero de unidad especial. A ellos les tocaba la sesión de fotos para el fanclub el próximo mes.

  


Ryuji se dejó escurrir en la silla. Estaba tranquilo.

  


—No fue nada. Quiero decir, para nosotros por lo menos —dijo, incluyendo a Onzai—, porque somos adorables y nos queda bien todo, ¿verdad?

  


Onzai asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

  


—Nos pusieron orejas de-

  


—¡No lo digas! —imploró a gritos Kaneshiro, mientras Aizome le revolvía el cabello deshaciéndose en carcajadas.

  


—Orejas de gatito —repitió, con énfasis, y todos se rieron de Kaneshiro y su agonía— y un cascabel en el cuello y entonces unas braguitas y… bueno, y poca cosa más.

  


Kitakado parpadeó. Aizome alzó una ceja. Sekimura miró fijamente a Onzai.

  


—Quiero las fotos, Momotasu. ¡¿Cómo puedo conseguirlas!? ¡Las quiero, las quiero!

  


Onzai miró a la A&R.

  


—Tal vez pueda conseguirlas. Si las queréis. Luego lo preguntaré —dijo ella, complaciente y siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

  


Sekimura asintió fervientemente.

  


Aizome enseguida sonrió mientras continuaba dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Kaneshiro.

  


—Yo quiero las de Goshi, por favor.

  


Kaneshiro le dio un empujón, furioso.

  


—¡NO! ¡Las mías no! ¡NUNCA! —y se fue corriendo al baño, mortificado.

  


El grupo estalló en carcajadas. Hasta que, pasados unos minutos, Osari miró hacia el techo pensativo.

  


—Me pregunto cómo deben ser las fotos del líder…

  


Ryuji le dio un sonoro chupetón a su Chupa-Chups.

  


—Kazu salió muy bien. Iba de blanco. Pero es tímido y sus piernas no son femeninas como las mías —explicó—. Así que le da mucho reparo que le hagan fotos así. Quiero decir, a él se le nota que es un hombre. Aunque le quede bien igualmente.

  


Kitakado trató de ignorar el extraño movimiento de tripas que sentía. Cada vez tenía más ganas de hacerse con aquellas bromide del club de fans. Y por otro lado cada vez estaba más preocupado por Kazu.

  


Se puso en pie.

  


—Ryuji, voy a buscar a Kazu. Me tiene preocupado, hace mucho que se ha marchado.

  


Los miembros de MooNs asintieron agradecidos.

  


—Vale.

  


Una sonrisa para Ryuji. Y enseguida estaba en el pasillo en dirección al baño. Pero, cuando llegó, solo encontró a Kaneshiro. Kaneshiro le aseguró que estaba bien y que enseguida iría; se estaba refrescando el rostro con agua. De modo que le dejó un poco de intimidad y deambuló por el edificio, cada vez más y más nervioso, hasta que, cuando estaba ya por llamar a la A&R, asustado y con la respiración acelerada, encontró a Kazu en la azotea; su cabello rubio se mecía con el fuerte viento, y su camiseta de algodón se hinchaba tanto que le permitía a Kitakado ver su espalda desnuda desde su posición en la puerta. Enseguida la cerró tras de sí y, con pasos largos, se acercó hasta Kazu y apoyó los brazos en la barandilla metálica.

  


—¿Estás bien?

  


Kazu le miró de reojo. Y asintió, avergonzado.

  


—Siento que hayas tenido que venir a buscarme. Quería volver enseguida pero… necesitaba estar solo.

  


Kitakado sonrió, su mejor sonrisa de príncipe.

  


—Todos necesitamos un tiempo con nosotros mismos de vez en cuando.

  


—Gracias —musitó Kazu.

  


Compartieron el silencio, y el viento en sus rostros. La ciudad se extendía amplia y llena de vida ante ellos.

  


—Miyake-san y yo llevamos mensajeándonos desde que terminó el rodaje de la película.

  


Kitakado le observó, en calma. La sensación extraña en su estómago había desaparecido, la ansiedad en su pecho también.

  


—El rodaje terminó hace casi un año… ¿no?

  


Kazu asintió.

  


—Primero creí que él consideraba que podríamos ser buenos amigos. Pero… no sé qué es lo que espera de mí. Me siento perdido. Es… él me dice cosas todo el tiempo… a las que no sé cómo responder. Tengo miedo de que esté confundiéndome a mí, al verdadero yo, con el personaje. He oído que a muchos actores les pasa, que terminan creyéndose los personajes a los que interpretan.

  


Un nudo se ató fuertemente en la garganta de Kitakado.

  


—¿Crees que él… está enamorado de ti?

  


Un sonrojo tiñendo aquellas mejillas tímidas.

  


—No creo que sea eso. Pero tal vez… él… se sienta algo encaprichado de la idea de lo que cree que soy? No sé cómo explicarlo mejor. Lo siento.

  


—¿Qué sientes tú?

  


La pregunta salió sola. Sin permiso. Y en cuanto sus propios oídos la escucharon quiso no haberla formulado.

  


—Él es… es un gran actor. Le admiro mucho. Cuando rodamos la película él fue un gran apoyo para mí, me ayudó y aconsejó en todo momento. Él es un actor con mucha experiencia, comenzó muy joven, y yo… era mi primera película. A duras penas había conseguido un papel de extra en un _dorama_ hasta entonces. No sabía nada sobre el mundo del cine —una pausa—. Le admiro. Y también le debo mucho.

  


Kitakado asintió.

  


—Durante… —el sonrojo aumentó y Kazu desvió el rostro, tratando futilmente de ocultarse—. Durante la escena en la que Sono-kun le hace el amor a Yamato… —la voz ya de por sí baja y sosegada de Kazu bajó aún más en volumen—. Miyake-san fue muy atento y comprensivo, él… me ayudó mucho a sentirme cómodo y a… a lograr hacer mi parte. El director me ayudó mucho también. Y todo el staff fue muy atento y respetuoso. Pero… si no hubiese sido Miyake-san, si hubiese sido otro actor… no sé si hubiese sido capaz.

  


Kitakado quiso decirle que estuvo perfecto. Que Yamato era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Que comprendía a Miyake porque él también se había quedado prendado, porque él también se sentía completamente enamorado de Yamato. Pero, no era Yamato en sí aquello que le fascinaba, sino el Yamato al que Kazu había dado vida. Si Kazu no hubiese interpretado al personaje Kitakado jamás se habría fijado siquiera en él, incluso aunque hubiese visto la película (que era dudoso) no habría sentido absolutamente nada por aquel joven violinista trágico que le arrebató el corazón al donjuán del internado sin siquiera proponérselo. Pero no pudo decir nada. Estaba prohibido. Se lo había prohibido a sí mismo. Porque si hablaba arruinaría su tensa relación cordial con Kazu y aquello los desmoronaría a ambos y, por consiguiente, a B-Project.

  


—No estoy enamorado de él. Pero no quiero hacerle daño. Yo no… no tengo derecho a rechazar nada de lo que él me pida.

  


—¿Te ha pedido algo que no quieras?

  


Kazu negó con la cabeza.

  


—Solo… me ha mandado una fotografía, una fotografía de una fotografía mía —rió, suave, breve—. Se ve que algún fan de ambos le ha mandado mi set de bromides de…

  


—De la unidad especial.

  


—Sí.

  


Silencio.

  


—¿Has visto las fotos?

  


—No.

  


Silencio.

  


—Él… Miyake-san, me ha dicho que… que usaría la foto esta noche. Como inspiración.

  


_Oh, mierda_. Kitakado quería enfadarse, sentirse disgustado. Pero… a pesar de todo no podía. Porque él… él no era mejor que Miyake-san. Y, a pesar de lo retorcido de todo, podía comprender lejanamente los sentimientos del actor.

  


Kazu encogió los hombros. Y, despacio, desbloqueó su móvil y abrió la fotografía. Su mano delgada se lo tendió a Kitakado. Sus ojos fijos en la ciudad, evitándole.

  


—¿Estás seguro?

  


Su mano agarrando ya el dispositivo, pero sin atreverse a terminar de arrebatárselo de las manos a Kazu.

  


Kazu asintió.

  


—Sí. Has visto la película, y el DVD making of —rió, amargo—. Y tarde o temprano tu otra mitad te las enseñará de todos modos.

  


_Tu otra mitad_. Ryuji.

  


—Sí, supongo que sí —aceptó, tratando de no infligir ningún tipo de sentimiento delator en su voz.

  


Y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla.

  


La espalda de Kazu arqueada en una línea sinuosa que parecía pedir a gritos que la delinearas con los dedos. Su rostro ladeado, mirando hacia la cámara por sobre su hombro, su cabello estilizado hacia atrás, descubriendo su oreja y su frente, desnudando su rostro de cualquier protección. Del lóbulo de la oreja colgaba un pendiente, largo y refinado, cargado de pedrería blanca que lanzaba destellos etéreos. La foto quedaba cortada justo a mitad de las braguitas, pero se podía intuir a la perfección que Kazu estaba arrodillado, sentado sobre sus propios talones. Y las braguitas… aquello era mucho _mucho_ peor de lo que había imaginado: una braguitas blancas de encaje, diminutas, a duras penas cubriendo la ralla que separaba una nalga de la otra; tiras de encaje rodeando sus caderas de finos lazos que gritaban ser desatados, pequeños cascabeles colgando de ellas. Y… sus ojos. Aquella mirada melancólica que se mostraba distante y necesitada al mismo tiempo. Que mandaba un grito silencioso de súplica. Que despertaba el sentimiento protector y posesivo de quién viese la foto. _Abrázame_ , decía. _Tómame_ , decía.

  


—No puedo culparle —susurró.

  


Kazu le miró con los ojos grandes y la boca entreabierta mientras Kitakado devolvía el móvil a sus manos.

  


—¿Eh?

  


Kitakado se separó de la barandilla y se giró hacia el costado para verle de frente. Kazu hizo lo mismo.

  


—Esta foto… ¿me la mandarías?

  


La mirada de Kazu seguía atrapada por la suya, por la determinación ardiente en los ojos de Kitakado. Una mirada inusual y sorprendente, una nueva faceta del príncipe de B-Project.

  


Y cuando logró apartar su mirada, huir de la intensidad con la que Kitakado le enfrentaba, sus ojos dieron con algo que solamente logró trastornarle más: la erección que se dibujaba a través de los finos pantalones deportivos del príncipe.

  


♫

  


El gran concierto iba a constar de tres sesiones distintas. Tres conciertos en tres días. Tras el primer día las emociones, el empeño y perfeccionismo que pusieron todos y cada uno de ellos en ello les dejó agotados y creyendo que serían incapaces de repetir al día siguiente. Pero, ya bien entrada la noche, tirados en los sofás de la sala común, comenzaron a recuperar la confianza y las energías. La adrenalina y fuertes sentimientos de días pasados reavivaron enseguida y se contagiaron de unos a otros. Pronto dieron las cuatro de la madrugada y nadie se había acostado aún.

  


No fue hasta que Kazu se puso en pie y propuso ir a dormir que se percataron de la hora que era. Y poco a poco los chicos se dispersaron.

  


Solamente Kitakado, junto con la compañía silenciosa y confortable de Nome, permanecieron un tiempo más en la sala común.

  


—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —dijo Nome, de súbito.

  


Kitakado, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el exterior a través de la gran ventana, embelesado por las luces que iluminaban el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, como luciérnagas titilantes alumbrando una noche veraniega, volvió su mirada al interior de la sala.

  


—No es nada —sonrió.

  


Sí era algo. Durante los tres días de conciertos, y para complacer a los fans, en la página del fanclub se había ofrecido la oportunidad de votar tres canciones populares, de otros artistas, para que, ellos, a modo de regalo, cantasen hacia la mitad del concierto. La gracia era, pues, que cada uno de los días cantarían una canción distinta, sin anunciar cuál era. Y, además, complaciendo las votaciones y propuestas de los fans, cada día cantarían miembros distintos de B-Project. Al día siguiente, durante el segundo concierto, les tocaría a Kitakado… y a Kazu. Los miembros del fanclub habían votado por un dueto entre ellos: se trataba de una canción que había sido extremadamente popular hacía unos años, cuando Kitakado aún estaba en el instituto, uno de los best hits de una de las solistas más famosas del país. La responsabilidad era grande. Pero no era la canción lo que realmente le preocupaba.

  


Durante los ensayos no había habido problema. Además, la canción, una canción romanticona y lenta, no tenía mucha coreografía. De modo que concentraron sus esfuerzos en dominar la técnica vocal y en compenetrar sus voces y poco más. El resto habían tenido mucho más trabajo que ellos. Sin embargo… Kazu a duras penas le había dirigido la mirada mientras cantaban. Y Kitakado sentía que se le partía el corazón.

  


—Si es por el líder —aventuró Nome—, no te preocupes.

  


Kitakado le miró con interés.

  


—Hoy ha sido increíble. El público nos ha amado. Y creo que todos estamos satisfechos con nosotros mismos. Estoy convencido de que mañana lo daremos todo también y será otro éxito.

  


Kitakado sonrió.

  


—Sí. Gracias, Tatsu.

  


Justo entonces apareció Osari bostezando sonoramente y tiró del brazo de Nome insistentemente.

  


—Vamos, vamos a dormir--

  


Finalmente Nome aceptó y Kitakado decidió que ya era hora de acostarse él también si no quería pasar un mal rato al día siguiente por falta de sueño.

  


Tumbado en su cama, con el pijama ya puesto, las sábanas cubriendo su pecho hasta las axilas y observando el techo a ciegas, las imágenes del concierto invadieron su mente. Las luces de los pen light del público, la sensación de pisar las pasarelas del escenario, el calor de las ropas bajo los focos, la felicidad destilando a través de los ojos de Ryuji, los gritos de los fans y el momento en el que sus voces les acompañaron. La hermosa sonrisa de Kazu cuando saludaba al público meneando el brazo con elegancia al despedirse.

  


Y se durmió sintiéndose inquieto y feliz. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. El cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo y su consciencia.

  


_Mañana lograré que me mires a los ojos._

  


♫

  


El rodaje para el próximo videoclip de B-Project se había establecido en una playa al sur del país. Al fin y al cabo la temática del video y de la canción era veraniega: pretendía ser el nuevo hit del próximo verano.

  


La comida era excelente y debido a que el director había dicho que aquella mañana la luz era muy mala para filmar el rodaje se había pospuesto hasta el día siguiente y todos se habían encaminado al pueblo marítimo a hacer turismo y catar las delicias del lugar. El aire de mar sentaba bien, y tener un día libre, también.

  


Por la tarde la A&R les dejó solos puesto que ella sí tenía trabajo por hacer. Y algunos aprovecharon para acercarse a la playa y lanzarse al mar. Pronto se arrepintieron: el agua estaba muy fría. Pero las risas, los helados y las ropas mojadas amenizaron la jornada.

  


Kitakado se sentía ligero y apacible, una sensación de comodidad familiar instalada en su pecho.

  


A su lado, Kazu, contemplaba el horizonte.

  


—Kazu, ¿estás seguro? Aún podemos pedirle a Ryuji que cambie con uno de nosotros.

  


Kazu dejó que una sonrisa sutil se dibujase en sus labios, su mirada jamás alejándose de aquel lugar lejano e inalcanzable al que siempre parecía mirar, anhelante.

  


—No, está bien así.

  


Una ráfaga de brisa marina le cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kitakado no le veía tan pacífico.

  


—De hecho, me hace ilusión. Creo que nunca hemos compartido habitación.

  


Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en los labios de Kitakado.

  


—No, nunca. Siempre que viajamos termino compartiendo habitación con Ryuji.

  


Kazu asintió, y entonces torció el cuello y le miró.

  


—¿Para ti está bien así? ¿No se enfadará contigo?

  


Negó con una sonrisa.

  


—No. No te preocupes.

  


Kazu protegía la palidez de su piel con una sudadera de manga corta. Pero aún así el sol llevaba muchas horas pegándoles de pleno a todos y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y su nariz.

  


—Deberíamos volver al hotel. Creo que te está dando demasiado el sol, te estás poniendo rojo.

  


Kazu se tocó el rostro asustado.

  


—No me he dado cuenta… no siento que me haya dado tanto…

  


—Porque la brisa es fresca y engaña.

  


—Tomohisa, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareado?

  


—Estoy perfectamente. Pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a quemarme.

  


Y enseguida se puso en pie para ir a avisar al resto. Ryuji también debía cuidar su piel de porcelana. Sin embargo ya estaba atardeciendo y la mayoría prefirió quedarse un rato más, disfrutando de su libertad y aprovechar para cenar en el pueblo más tarde antes de volver al hotel. Kitakado no aprobaba del todo aquella decisión unánime pero en aquellos momentos Kazu era lo primordial y necesitaba llevarle al hotel cuanto antes, no podía permitirse gastar más tiempo tratando de convencer al resto.

  


Al llegar al hotel la A&R aplicó los primeros cuidados tras el sol al rostro y el resto de la piel descubierta de Kazu y cuando terminó se empeñó en hacer lo mismo por Kitakado. Les obligó a beber agua y pronto les dejó en la habitación de los maquilladores mientras ella partía hacia la playa, en el pueblo, para embadurnar a todos los miembros de B-Project con protector solar. Ambos maquilladores estuvieron de acuerdo en que si el sonrojo de Kazu no remitía durante la noche no sería muy difícil de cubrir con maquillaje al día siguiente, pero puesto que era sutil y que Kazu se encontraba bien ambos estaban convencidos de que desaparecería en breve y no llegaría a convertirse en piel quemada.

  


Aquella noche, Kitakado despertó varias veces. Su mente parecía negarse a descansar apropiadamente hasta asegurarse de que Kazu estaba bien. Cada vez que despertaba miraba en dirección a la cama de Kazu y le contemplaba en silencio hasta que el sueño le arrastraba otra vez. La última vez que despertó, sin embargo, Kazu ya no dormía sobre su espalda: se había dado media vuelta y dormía sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a Kitakado. Y no podía dormirse de nuevo. No podía. De modo que no le quedó más remedio que salir de su cama y acercarse a Kazu tan silenciosamente como pudo. Se agachó junto a su cama y observó su rostro tratando de no hacer ruido. Kazu dormía plácido y sereno, la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas que siempre le hacía parecer algo melancólico y paciente, había desaparecido y su rostro se mostraba complacido. Su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Mechones de su flequillo inusualmente desordenados sobre su frente.

  


Kitakado acercó la palma de su mano a la frente de Kazu, estaba templada pero no le había subido fiebre. Simplemente mantenía el calor que su cuerpo generaba naturalmente al yacer cubierto por la colcha toda la noche. Con la punta de los dedos acarició sus mejillas y su nariz, la luz era muy tenue, pero podía ver que el sonrojo, en efecto, había desaparecido. Suspiró aliviado. Y justo cuando retiraba sus dedos las pestañas de Kazu rozaron las puntas de los mismos. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosos y en calma y ambos se observaron mutuamente, en silencio, durante un tiempo.

  


—Lo siento.

  


—Bésame.

  


Y había mil razones por las que discutir aquella petición. Por las que negarse. Por las que volver a su cama e ignorar aquella palabra que le había paralizado el corazón.

  


Pero su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante de todos modos hasta que sus labios rozaron los labios tibios de Kazu.

  


Kazu cerró los ojos. Y él le imitó.

  


Los labios de ambos se movieron despacio y mesurados contra los del otro, descubriendo con lentitud y devoción el sabor, la textura, el calor del otro. Aquello que provocaba reacciones ajenas y aquello que no.

  


Kitakado no cortó el beso cuando la mano de Kazu acarició su cuello y le rozó la oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer y el descubrimiento de que sus orejas eran extremadamente sensibles al contacto. Tampoco cortó el beso cuando Kazu alzó la colcha y le hizo espacio en su cama. Ni cuando Kazu separó los labios y gimió en su boca al sentir el calor húmedo de su lengua invadir la suya.

  


♫

  


Kitakado se sintió agradecido, agradecido hacia sus fans, pero no especialmente orgulloso ni feliz, cuando la A&R apareció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una revista en las manos y la plantificó delante suyo.

  


—Kitakado-san, ¡mira, mira! ¡Estás el primero!

  


Ante la alegría explosiva de Tsubasa Ryuji y los demás se acercaron a ver qué ocurría. Aizome pareció realmente herido cuando lo vio: Kitakado había sido elegido por los lectores de la revista femenina con mayores ventas como el hombre soltero más deseado de Japón de aquel año. Pero pronto sonrió resignado.

  


—Cómo era de esperarse del príncipe. Felicidades.

  


Una sonrisa educada en labios de Kitakado.

  


—¡Felicidades, Tomo! —Ryuji colgado de su cuello.

  


—Gracias, chicos. Pero realmente no es nada digno de celebrarse.

  


—¿Cómo que no? ¡Hagamos una fiesta! —exclamó Sekimura. Y… con él se armó el jaleo. Kitakado solamente pudo resignarse a aceptarlo con una sonrisa.

  


Y cuando, a la mañana siguiente, su despertador sonó demasiado temprano, se levantó de la cama con diligencia y aceptación, sin pensar ni por un instante que mientras todos dormían, satisfechos y felices, él era el único que tenía que sufrir. Al fin y al cabo la fiesta había sido entrañable. Y, Kitakado podía asegurar, su tiempo con el resto de miembros de B-Project era uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Un poco de sueño y cansancio no era nada comparado con la dicha de los recuerdos y sonrisas del día anterior.

  


Cuando llegó al plató del programa de TV matutino ya estaba todo preparado y enseguida el equipo de estilismo se apresuró a ponerle a punto para grabar. La presentadora en cabeza no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto Kitakado se sentó a la mesa y comenzó el rodaje, le presentó con detalle y le felicitó por haberse convertido en el hombre más deseado de Japón. Kitakado no pudo hacer más que sonreír y aceptar las palabras con agradecimiento y modestia. El programa transcurrió con normalidad, algunos gags, noticias, cotilleos, secciones varias (de moda, gastronomía, curiosidades) y finalmente las entrevistas del día: Kitakado, que había acudido como invitado para ser parte del elenco principal del programa aquel día, no tenía ni idea de quién serían los entrevistados del día, al fin y al cabo en aquella parte del programa él ya no aparecía. Aquello no le evitó la gran sorpresa; puesto que tras las entrevistas el elenco principal volvería a reunirse para grabar el cierre del programa. Allí, junto a la elegante periodista y líder del programa, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Miyake Ren. Sono. _“_ _Sono-kun”_ oyó en su mente, en voz de Kazu. Y se quedó paralizado, junto a los técnicos, observando el transcurso de la entrevista con todo detalle. El modo en el que el actor se expresaba, tan resuelto, tan desenfadado; sus movimientos expresivos y viriles; su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus facciones marcadas. Sin duda alguna era un hombre muy apuesto. Aunque su encanto era completamente distinto al de un idol. Había algo en él que era muy real, terrenal, cercano, natural. Masculino.

  


Y, por primera vez en su vida, Kitakado se sintió acorralado. No importaba que justo acabasen de elegirle como el hombre soltero más deseado del país; no tenía la confianza de poder competir con aquel hombre y _ganar_. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho a hacerlo. ¿Acaso Miyake-san no era el tipo de persona que podría hacer feliz a Kazu? El tipo de persona que él, desde luego, no era. Y es que al verle se dio cuenta enseguida: él y Miyake eran polos opuestos. Si tuviese que buscar algo en lo que fuesen parecidos… lo único que le venía a la mente era que ambos tenían la virtud de saber hablar bien en público, y que… ambos eran más altos que Kazu. Nada más.

  


Al parecer, y aunque la periodista se aseguró de hacer preguntas personales también, la entrevista giraba en torno a la promoción de una película de terror y acción, el nuevo estreno del actor. Y cuando la gran pregunta llegó, el joven se limitó a reír restándole importancia y aseguró que no estaba saliendo con nadie en aquellos momentos. Luego, con una sonrisa traviesa añadió: _“Aunque hay alguien que me interesa, no lo negaré”_. Y no soltó más detalles ante la insistencia de la periodista y la frustración y gritillos excitados de las fans que se encontraban entre el público.

  


Kitakado sintió una punzada en el pecho. Y se retiró al camerino. Bebió agua. Cerró los ojos un par de minutos. Nada lograba calmarle. El corazón le latía desbocado, su cabeza llena de recuerdos. Llena de Kazu. No habían pasado tantos días desde que compartió cama con él, desde que Kazu le pidió que le besara.

  


_Bésame_.

  


Y, oh, Kitakado había vivido en la agonía más completa desde entonces.

  


Kazu ya no le evitaba, ya no desviaba la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban; Kazu le regalaba pequeñas sonrisas cómplices cuando los demás no les miraban; pero en ningún momento le había dado la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con él, no había vuelto a pedirle que le besara. Ni siquiera había hecho amago de mencionarlo o querer hablar de ello. Era como si… como si aquella noche hubiese curado las heridas del pasado, y entonces hubiese dejado de existir. Como si se tratase de un sueño lejano. Como si Kazu hubiese dicho “de acuerdo, olvidaré que me haces sentir inferior, que te veo como a un rival; seré tu amigo de nuevo”.

  


Pero después de aquello Kitakado no podía contenerse más. “Amigo” ya no era suficiente. Deseaba a Kazu. Quería hacerlo suyo. En todos los sentidos.

  


La puerta se abrió y con un “¡Oh!” de grata sorpresa, Miyake se dejó caer junto a él en el sofá.

  


—Tú eres… Kitakado Tomohisa-kun de KitaKore, ¿verdad?

  


Una mano bronceada y amigable le fue tendida. Y, con una sonrisa gentil, Kitakado la estrechó con firmeza.

  


La mano que había acariciado el cuerpo desnudo de Kazu estrechaba la suya, y la envidia se retorció en su interior, como una serpiente venenosa. Una mano enérgica y sólida. Una mano que podía sostener a Kazu cerca y aliviar el eterno sufrimiento en el que vivía.

  


Su sonrisa tembló.

  


—Miyake Ren-san. Mucho gusto.

  


—¡Oh! ¿Me conoces? ¡Es todo un honor!

  


—Lo mismo digo —se apresuró a decir—. Kazu me ha hablado de ti. Gracias por cuidar de él durante el rodaje de “El violín de St. Leopold” —añadió, con una reverencia de cabeza.

  


Primero Miyake pareció perplejo pero pronto reaccionó con una gran y cálida carcajada.

  


—¡El placer fue todo mío! —una sonrisa amplia y excitada—. ¡Desde entonces siempre estoy pendiente de B-Project! ¡El último single que sacasteis era muy bueno! Y muy pegadizo, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza —dijo con alegría antes de comenzar a tararear la canción—. Oh, por cierto —se interrumpió a sí mismo pronto, lleno de energía—, ¿cómo está Kazuna-chan? ¡Hace mucho que no le veo! Y últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para mensajearnos. Ambos andamos bastante ocupados con el trabajo. ¿Es cierto que viajaréis a Bali para grabar un documental o algo así?

  


—Solo los miembros de MooNs. Creo que se trata de un vídeo promocional de la agencia de turismo.

  


—Ohhh-- ¡suena genial! ¡Yo también quiero viajar! ¡Ir a la playa con Kazuna-chan!

  


Kitakado rió.

  


—Debe tener cuidado con el sol, se quema fácilmente.

  


Miyake aserenó su expresión.

  


—No me extraña, con esa piel tan blanquita que tiene. Aunque apuesto a que tú también tienes que ir con cuidado, ¿eh? Los idols sois todos bonitos y frágiles.

  


Y aunque lo dijo sin malicia Kitakado tuvo que morderse la lengua y forzar la sonrisa.

  


_No somos frágiles. Ni Kazu. Ni yo._

  


—Oye, tú eres cercano a Kazuna-chan, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, aunque estáis en grupos distintos, en las entrevistas y tal soléis sentaros cerca el uno del otro, ¿no?

  


Kitakado tuvo que tomarse una diminuta pausa antes de lograr contestar.

  


—Nos conocemos desde niños.

  


—Ahhh--- ¡eso lo explica todo!

  


—¿Hm?

  


—Ya sabes, siempre me da la impresión de que Kazuna-chan depende mucho de ti. Aunque imaginaba que era porque eres algo así como el líder de B-Project, ¿no?

  


Aquello le arrancó una risilla.

  


—No, no. Para nada. Aunque me haría muy feliz que Kazu dependiese de mí.

  


La mirada de Miyake adquirió un matiz agudo y salvaje de golpe.

  


—Oye, Kitakado-san, a ti te gusta Kazuna-chan, ¿no?

  


Pero Kitakado no tuvo tiempo de dejar que su corazón se congelase en su pecho por la impresión porque la puerta se abrió de improviso y un miembro del staff, estresado y sin miramientos, le empujó de nuevo hacia el plató.

  


Cuando el rodaje de aquel largo programa matutino terminó, Miyake Ren ya no estaba en el camerino.

  


♫

  


La sesión de fotos fue larga y monótona, pero, por una vez —desde hacía demasiado tiempo—, relajada y llevadera. Se trataba del catálogo de nueva temporada de moda masculina de una conocida cadena de tiendas de ropa. Aizome tomaba pequeños sorbitos de café enlatado en la silla metálica junto a la suya, mientras esperaban a que el fotógrafo terminase con Ryuji y les llamase a ellos dos. Afortunadamente en aquella ronda les había tocado lucir tejanos así que podían sentarse sin temor a arrugar las ropas y tener que devolvérselas al staff para que las planchasen de nuevo.

  


—Lo suyo es nato, ¿eh?

  


Kitakado le miró de reojo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en Ryuji.

  


—Sí. Aunque supongo que el que lleve haciendo esto desde niño ayuda —rió, con afecto.

  


Aizome rió también.

  


—Sí. Supongo que sí. De todos modos, hagamos que las nuestras sean tan buenas como las suyas, ¿hm?

  


—Sí.

  


—Démosles un toque sexy. Eso él no puede hacerlo —dijo con confianza.

  


Kitakado no quiso discutírselo. Aunque en realidad sabía muy bien que Ryuji podía perfectamente dejar de lado su yo adorable y convertirse en un ser tremendamente sexy si se lo proponía.

  


Cuando Ryuji se acercó corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ambos supieron que era hora de dejar la lata de café de lado y ponerse en pie.

  


—Oye, oye, Tomo, ¿qué tal he estado?

  


—Perfecto.

  


—Hmm… ¿solo eso?

  


Kitakado rió. Pero tuvo que dejar a Ryuji y seguir a Aizome y al miembro del staff que les guiaba hacia el set.

  


—Te elogiaré más luego.

  


Ryuji hizo un puchero para reprimir la sonrisa.

  


—¡No te molestes!

  


Y pronto el fotógrafo y su ayudante estaban manejándoles como a maniquís hasta que lograron la pose que querían. El fotógrafo disparaba sin cesar y aunque no se quejaba no parecía complacido del todo. A Ryuji le había estado dando direcciones de viva voz, había sido amigable con él, su sesión animada. Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que acababan de ver.

  


Pronto dejó de disparar y suspiró sonoro y frustrado.

  


—No me gusta. No emitís sensualidad. No me estáis vendiendo esos tejanos. No me hacéis creer que si me los pongo tendré un culo firme y sexy que tocas las chicas querrán agarrar.

  


Aizome parpadeó pensativo.

  


—¿Le importa si pruebo algo?

  


El fotógrafo se encogió de hombros y finalmente asintió con un gesto de barbilla.

  


—A ver qué es lo que tienes por ofrecer, muchacho.

  


—Confía en mí —le susurró a Kitakado, justo antes de sostener su baja espalda con firmeza y acercar la pelvis de Kitakado hasta que chocó contra su propia cadera—. Rodea mis hombros con tus brazos, pero de un modo desinteresado, flojo.

  


El fotógrafo hizo algunos sonidos apreciativos mientras observaba la escena, masticando ruidosamente su chicle.

  


La mano libre de Aizome bajó hasta su muslo, justo por debajo de su nalga y apretó hacia arriba con sensualidad. Su rostro ladeado, observando el hombro de Kitakado.

  


—Mira hacia atrás —susurró.

  


Kitakado frunció las cejas confuso.

  


—Hazme caso.

  


Y cuando torció el cuello para mirar por sobre su hombro, para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ryuji, el fotógrafo, el staff… todos aquellos que sabía estaban a sus espaldas observando las manos de Aizome sujetando su cuerpo, lo que no esperó encontrar fueron los ojos de Kazu. Aquella mirada azul oscurecida por los celos. Los tibios labios que aún podía sentir contra los suyos si cerraba los párpados prietos en una fina línea llena de tensión. Los puños de Kazu enroscados a sus costados. Y su propia mirada se volvió intensa, casi feroz, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

  


El fotógrafo silbó y comenzó a disparar de nuevo, esta vez claramente animado y complacido por la toma.

  


—Bien, muy bien, chicos. Ahora, tú, ahmm…

  


—Kitakado-san —dijo alguien del staff, flojito.

  


—Kitakado, abre las piernas, quiero ver los tejanos de…

  


—Aizome-san.

  


—Eso, Aizome, por entre tus piernas. Y tú —señaló a Aizome—, ladea el rostro, sí, sí, perfecto. Y ahora sonríe. Eeeeeso es, con sorna, sonríe con sorna. Diles a los clientes que si quieren el culo del guapito tendrán que comprar esos pantalones tan sexys que llevas.

  


Cuando su turno terminó no pudo quedarse a ver a Kazu porque los de vestuario se lo llevaron enseguida. Aizome le siguió con el café de nuevo en las manos y reprimiendo un pequeño bostezo.

  


—¿Te arrepientes de haber mirado? —susurró, con diversión.

  


—¿Hm?

  


—No te hagas el tonto, príncipe. Ambos hemos visto su expresión.

  


Kitakado mantuvo silencio durante largos minutos. Y no fue hasta que se hubo cambiado del todo y estuvo sentado frente al espejo, con una estilista arreglando su cabello que tuvo el valor de hablar de nuevo.

  


—No me arrepiento.

  


Aizome sonrió.

  


—Asegúrate de recordarle que solo era trabajo. Yo no estoy acostumbrado como tú a que me mire con desprecio. Me duele en el corazón que alguien tan gentil como él me mire así —bromeó. Quizás.

  


—Lo haré.

  


Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo.

  


—Bien dicho.

  


♫

  


Aquella temporada tanto Ryuji como él se veían bastante poco y a duras penas paraban por casa. Casualmente ambos habían conseguido sus primeros papeles principales en _doramas_ que se emitirían durante la próxima temporada y que, por tanto, debían ser rodados íntegramente en las próximas semanas sin falta. Se trataba de un trabajo que consumía mucho —físicamente, mentalmente— y, aún así, era realmente satisfactorio.

  


En un descanso, sentado en las sillas plegables que habían instalado en el pasillo del hospital, con una chaqueta sobre los hombros y un té caliente en las manos, leyó los mensajes que Ryuji le había mandado durante el suyo. Parecía realmente animado y excitado de estar interpretando a un personaje algo bruto y malhablado. Era como una especie de catarsis para Ryuji el poder dejar de ser la muñeca casi femenina y adorable del grupo y estar rodeado de adolescentes de su edad, chicos y chicas de su altura, que le miraban con admiración y con los que podía permitirse actuar como lo haría cualquier chico de su edad. Ryuji había adjuntado una foto, hacía el signo de paz y guiñaba un ojo a la cámara, su cabello peinado hacia un lado, vestía un gakuran negro totalmente desabrochado con una camiseta de un grupo de rock debajo. Kitakado sonrió enternecido.

  


_Si tienes escenas de acción sé cuidadoso. No te hagas daño._

  


Escribió. Porque sabía que Ryuji se lanzaría a dar patadas y puñetazos ficticios sin pensar en las consecuencias.

  


_Por cierto, bonito gakuran. Pareces el chico malo de la clase (es broma)_

  


Y entonces se sacó un selfie con su aburrida bata de doctor y se lo mandó de vuelta.

  


_Tu gakuran es mucho más guay que mi aburrida bata de doctor jaja_

  


Y cuando iba a apagar la pantalla una nueva notificación apareció en ella. Estuvo casi a punto de abrirla sin fijarse siquiera, convencido de que era Ryuji, pero, sus ojos captaron el nombre del remitente en el último instante. Y se detuvo. Con dedos casi temblorosos abrió el mensaje y observó la pantalla embelesado. Una sonrisa en sus labios.

  


Kazu le había mandado una foto. Vestía un sombrero aguamarina y un traje con corbata del mismo color y chaqueta blanca con rallas de color verde menta. No le cabía duda de que Kazu estaba en alguna sesión de fotos con el resto de MooNs. Aquel debía ser el traje para el nuevo single, porque Kitakado no lo había visto nunca antes. Kazu sonreía tímido y sublime a la pantalla, su mirada casi-melancólica con un deje apacible en ella. Y en la fotografía había escrito un mensaje que decía “ánimo!!” con letras de color violeta.

  


Tragó saliva. Y cuando alguien del staff pasó por el pasillo le pidió que le sacase una foto, una de cuerpo entero, posando para la cámara con el estetoscopio en la mano. Tras agradecerle y complacerle permitiendo que se sacasen una foto juntos, volvió a sentarse en su silla y se la mandó a Kazu.

  


_Si necesitas que te examine llámame. Mi estetoscopio está a punto._

  


Y no fue hasta que le dio a mandar que se percató de lo _mal_ que podía llegar a sonar aquello. Mortificado se cubrió la boca con la mano y soltó una risilla ante su propio desliz. Debía decir algo más, tratar de arreglarlo de algún modo pero no sabía cómo. Y antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada llegó un nuevo mensaje de Kazu.

  


_Puede que necesite una visita a domicilio, doctor._

  


Tragó saliva. Y cuando alguien vino a por él, a avisarle de que le tocaba rodar su siguiente escena en breve, se puso en pie y le siguió ensimismado. Su cuerpo luchando por no reaccionar en aquel momento tan terriblemente inapropiado, y su cabeza llena de Kazu.

  


♫

  


Caía una lluvia torrencial cuando Kazu entró aprisa y respirando agitado en la sala común del hall. Kitakado era el único que quedaba despierto, leyendo un libro relajadamente en el sofá, una rodilla elegantemente sobre la otra. Enseguida bajó el libro y marcó la página antes de cerrarlo.

  


—¡Kazu, estás empapado! —exclamó, sin alzar demasiado la voz, al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, Kazu no llevaba paraguas.

  


Kazu asintió, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por un momento hizo amago de acercarse al sofá, pero al mover uno de sus pies y ver el charco que se estaba formando bajo la suela se quedó quieto en dónde estaba.

  


—Creí que estarías durmiendo.

  


Kitakado se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él.

  


—Te estaba esperando.

  


Se miraron en silencio. Durante largos segundos. Ambos saboreando la intensidad en la mirada del otro.

  


—Deberías tomar un baño caliente —aconsejó Kitakado, interrumpiendo a Kazu justo en el momento en el que abrió la boca.

  


Kazu asintió y miró a Kitakado con incertidumbre.

  


—Te esperaré aquí.

  


—Gracias —susurró.

  


Kitakado le vio marchar, y solo cuando Kazu había desaparecido del todo volvió al sofá. Pero ya no fue capaz de concentrarse en la novela, las palabras se le escapaban, las frases se entremezclaban, y finalmente se dio por vencido. Se encaminó hasta la cocina americana y preparó bebidas calientes.

  


Kazu, haciendo uso de su perfección innata apareció de vuelta justo en el momento en el que Kitakado se sentaba en el sofá una vez más, con las dos tazas en mano. Inspiró profundo, sus ojos fijos en Kitakado, y se acercó diligente, sentándose justo enfrente de él.

  


—Gracias —aceptó la taza con humildad y la sostuvo entre las palmas para entrar en calor. Su cabello húmedo resplandecía bajo la luz de las bombillas de la sala, el pijama le quedaba algo ancho pero enmarcaba su cuello con elegancia.

  


Kitakado le observaba en silencio.

  


—Me siento mejor ahora.

  


Asintió.

  


—Has llegado justo cuando llovía más fuerte. Espero que no te resfríes.

  


Kazu negó.

  


—Estoy bien. No me he mojado mucho, solamente el tramo desde el taxi hasta la puerta.

  


Asintió de nuevo.

  


—¿Cómo ha ido? La cena.

  


Kitakado, ya en su límite, atacó directamente. Kazu se humedeció los labios y tomó un sorbo de la infusión caliente.

  


—Se lo he dicho.

  


Kitakado le miró con los ojos grandes y la boca entreabierta.

  


—Ha sido… difícil. Doloroso. Me hubiese gustado mucho que pudiésemos continuar siendo amigos… tal vez… ¿tal vez dentro de un tiempo cambiará de opinión? —dijo, esperanzado, triste—. ¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo… no sé por qué… pero él lo sabía.

  


—¿El qué? —preguntó, flojito.

  


—Que eras tú.

  


Kitakado tragó saliva, selló sus labios.

  


—Enseguida ha dicho que tenías que ser tú.

  


Kazu dejó la taza en la mesa y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, abatido.

  


—Ha dicho que ojalá podamos rodar alguna otra película juntos… y que espera que sea feliz… contigo. Es demasiado amable —sus cejas fruncidas, aquella expresión compungida de vuelta y con toda su fuerza, estrujándole el corazón a Kitakado. Haciéndole arrepentirse de haberle insistido a Kazu a ir a la cena a pesar de las dudas que el rubio tenía al respecto.

  


—Kazu,

  


—Me alegra haber ido. A pesar de todo… me alegra haber ido.

  


La mirada temblorosa de Kazu se encontró con la suya.

  


—Gracias, Tomohisa.

  


♫

  


La entrevista era extensa, las preguntas variopintas, interesantes. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de la contraportada de la revista. Una entrevista de 10 páginas para ellos solos. Y una cuidada sesión de fotos a juego, con tres modelos de ropa distintos para cada uno.

  


El día de la entrevista fue relajado y las horas pasaron a toda prisa. Ambos creyeron pues, ingenuamente, que el día de la sesión de fotos sería igual. Se equivocaron.

  


A media mañana comenzaron con las fotos en el exterior, caminar por un parque, posar cerca de las flores, compartir un crêpe. Una mañana cálida, distendida. Sin embargo, por la tarde, cuando fueron al estudio, la cosa cambió. El fotógrafo dijo que querían que aquel número de la revista fuese un bombazo y, por tanto, necesitaban algo grande. _Fanservice_.

  


La ropa era blanca, un atuendo simple, sin pretensiones. El maquillaje suave y el peinado de ambos natural. La cama era mullida y cómoda y durante las fotos individuales todo fue bien: Kazu abrazaba la almohada y miraba a la cámara con el brazo extendido, como si dijese “mi querida fan, ven, ven a mí”. Kitakado posó con unos cuantos botones de la camisa desabrochados, una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios. Pronto alguien le desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Posó tumbado, con la mano en su estómago, la camisa arrugada. Kazu posó con la camisa abierta, una pose seductora.

  


Y entonces el fotógrafo anunció que ya tenía suficientes fotos individuales y que podían comenzar con el plato fuerte, de dónde quería sacar la foto principal, la que usarían para la contraportada de la revista. Kitakado se tumbó en la cama, sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Kazu, siguiendo las indicaciones del staff, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna. Sus manos desabrochando la camisa de Kitakado, despacio, sus ojos mirando a la cámara de refilón. Y cuando tuvo el pecho de Kitakado completamente desnudo, bajó la camisa por sus brazos, en una caricia, mientras los disparos del flash de la cámara no dejaban de sonar. Los ojos de ambos fijos en los del otro. Con la camisa atrapada en sus codos Kitakado no pudo hacer más que dejar que las manos de Kazu se posasen sobre sus pectorales, mientras trataba inútilmente de evitar que sus pezones endurecieran. Luego, Kazu, siempre siguiendo las instrucciones del staff obedientemente, se deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas, hasta quedar tumbado sobre ellas, sus dedos acariciando el cinturón del pantalón nuevamente abrochado de Kitakado, su rostro, a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, su mirada velada, un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kitakado, temiendo la inminente erección, miró al fotógrafo para preguntarle si tenía suficiente. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca alguien llegó hasta él para despojarle de la camisa y el fotógrafo le indicó que enredase los dedos entre el cabello de Kazu. Una nueva ráfaga furiosa de fotos. Y entonces era Kazu quién descansaba sobre su propio estómago, y Kitakado quién gateaba por la cama, a sus espaldas, atrapándole contra el colchón. Miró a la cámara, depredador, regalándole al fotógrafo aquello que quería, y entonces, atrapó las muñecas de Kazu y simuló mordisquear su cuello. Kazu enseguida se ofreció. Y Kitakado luchaba contra la inevitable erección con todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando Kazu se alzó sobre sus propias rodillas, su espalda vestida contra el pecho desnudo de Kitakado, su trasero contra la erección, se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes. El ayudante del cámara seguía dándole instrucciones, inflexible.

  


—Masunaga-kun, ¡Masunaga-kun!

  


—Ah, sí, lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, aturdido, perdido.

  


—Abre tu camisa. Kitakado-kun, sostén su cintura en cuanto termine, ¿de acuerdo? Y la otra mano, hm… en la base de su cuello. Sí, sí, así. Perfecto.

  


El cuerpo de Kazu ardía bajo sus palmas. Podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado contra su pecho. Y aunque Kazu estaba controlando su sonrojo con maestría Kitakado sabía que estaba completamente mortificado. Casi tanto como él.

  


Afortunadamente aquella tortura terminó al cabo de poco tiempo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y aún quedaba el tercer modelo: un traje elegante y entallado, de color azul marino, con el que posaron junto a una pared en la que se proyectaban imágenes de galaxias y nebulosas, creando un efecto mágico al bañar sus rostros y trajes con ellas. Pero aquello no hizo disminuir la sensación arrolladora que la sesión anterior había infundido en ellos. Ni tampoco palió el bochorno que ambos sentían. Ni el innegable deseo de explorarse el uno al otro... _en privado_.

  


♫

  


Se encontraba bien dormido cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Un único golpe, sutil. Y solamente lo oyó porque Kitakado nunca dormía realmente profundo. Si no fuese así jamás lo habría escuchado, mucho menos aquel día, en el que el cansancio tras la grabación del especial para TV de un concurso de pruebas deportivas lo había dejado completamente agotado.

  


Se apresuró a salir de la cama y ponerse las zapatillas creyendo, por un instante, que se trataba de Tsubasa que traía alguna mala noticia. Al abrir la puerta su corazón no se relajó. Enloqueció aún más.

  


No era ella. Y no sabía si aquello era muy bueno. O muy malo.

  


Enseguida se hizo a un lado, y fue Kazu quién le dio la vuelta al pestillo. Quiso preguntar por qué. Pero no tuvo ocasión. La boca de Kazu se abalanzó contra la suya, sus brazos rodeando su cuello con desesperación.

  


Kitakado se sintió aturdido, perdido. Sus ojos desorbitados, la sorpresa apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

  


Pero cuando Kazu separó sus bocas para torcer la cabeza hacia el otro lado y volver a unirlas, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, Kitakado reaccionó a pleno rendimiento. Sus manos rodearon la espalda de Kazu, apretándole contra él, su boca succionó la lengua de Kazu, arrancándole tímidos gemidos, sus pies les dirigieron hacia la cama y solamente le soltó para tumbarle sobre ella, siguiéndole al momento. El cabello de Kazu sobre su almohada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de preocupación y deseo eran lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Lo más perfecto. Sin duda alguna Kazu pertenecía a aquel lugar. Y quería mantenerle por siempre allí.

  


—Te quiero.

  


Las palabras, sus dedos gentiles acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de Kazu, sacudieron algo en su interior. Kitakado pudo verlo claramente, a través de sus ojos, de su expresión incapaz de esconderle ya nada.

  


Los dedos temblorosos de Kazu se acercaron a su rostro y delinearon su mentón, su mandíbula elegante, sus mejillas, hasta terminar acariciando sus orejas. Un temblor recorrió su espalda y Kazu dejó que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

  


—Me gusta saber que yo también puedo agitarte a ti. Era muy angustiante creer que tú podías ponerme de pies a cabeza mientras que yo no causaba ningún efecto en ti —reveló.

  


Kitakado asimiló las palabras con calma y luego dejó que una sonrisa amable se dibujase en su rostro. Sus labios depositaron un casto beso entre las cejas de Kazu.

  


—No sé por qué has pensado eso en algún momento, Kazu. Tú siempre me haces sentir alterado y sin control alguno sobre lo que ocurre entre nosotros. Siempre he estado a tu merced.

  


Una mirada contemplativa, recíproca.

  


—¿Bésame?

  


—Sí.

  


Sus labios juntándose con un ardor impropio de ellos, un beso candente y profundo que, con su calor, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, iba derritiendo cada una de las inseguridades que les atormentaban. Hasta que llegó un punto en el que, mágicamente, ambos estaban seguros de aquello. De lo que ocurría.

  


El miedo a ser descubiertos. A arruinar a B-Project. A no ser correspondidos. A no ser suficiente. Nada de aquello continuó importando.

  


—Bésame.

  


—Sí.

  


El cuerpo de Kitakado sobre el de Kazu. Aprendiendo poco a poco cuál era la forma del otro, cuál era la posición que les hacía encajar. Sus bocas eternamente unidas.

  


♫

  


El tercer photobook de B-Project iba a ser un lanzamiento especial. El productor decidió que iban a tirar la casa por la ventana y a hacer algo _grande_. Esperando, así, que las ventas de este tercero superasen con creces las de los dos primeros (que, con gran júbilo por parte de Tsubasa, quién les dio la noticia, habían sido reimpresos recientemente debido a la demanda). La cada vez mayor popularidad del grupo permitió entonces que la loca idea del productor pudiese llevarse a cabo: el photobook iba a realizarse íntegramente en exteriores. En Europa.

  


Y en Europa se encontraban en aquellos momentos, en Austria, cerca de los Alpes, en el lujoso hotel de aire tradicional en el que se hospedaban. Habían cenado hacía un rato y ahora tenían tiempo libre de hacer lo que quisiesen hasta acostarse. La A&R les había aconsejado y vuelto a aconsejar que se fuesen a la cama pronto porque al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar. Y, por tanto, los siempre obedientes y sensatos Kitakado y Masunaga se habían retirado a su habitación enseguida. Ryuji parecía contento compartiendo habitación con Ashu, de modo que Kitakado estaba tranquilo. Kaneshiro no lo estaba tanto porque aquello significaba que a él le tocaba con Aizome y su incesante bullying _cariñoso_. Por el resto de miembros de MooNs Kazu no sufría en absoluto pues era ya tradición que Onzai y Sekimura compartiesen habitación, y exactamente lo mismo ocurría con Nome y Osari.

  


Kitakado salía de la ducha cuando abandonó el lavabo privado de la habitación que compartía con Kazu y volvió a la estancia principal, frotándose el cabello con una toalla en dirección a su maleta para buscar el pijama entre sus cosas. Las manos de Kazu se posaron delicadas en su espalda desnuda y Kitakado no pudo reprimir el notorio temblor de su cuerpo cuando la lengua caliente de Kazu recorrió su columna camino arriba, arrebatándole las gotas de agua que se escapaban de su cabello cuello abajo. Cuando llegó a su nuca y el beso no se detuvo Kitakado cerró los ojos.

  


—Kazu —advirtió, en un susurro lleno de autocontrol resquebrajado—, detente, _por favor_.

  


La voz de Kazu un soplo de intensa calidez en su piel.

  


—No puedo —besó su nuca, el hueso que se sobresalía al inicio de la columna, las raíces de su cabello—. _No quiero_ —susurró.

  


Y Kitakado se dio la vuelta de súbito, casi, _casi_ , abandonando su naturaleza gentil. Sus manos sujetando los brazos desnudos de Kazu, su boca devorando la suya. Kazu gimió. Kitakado también. Y cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire perdido, Kitakado se dio cuenta de que Kazu no vestía más que unos calzoncillos. Una obvia erección dejándolos en evidencia. Los pezones erguidos. Su piel completamente de gallina.

  


Los ojos de Kitakado buscaron los de Kazu. Y no encontró nada más que deseo y una seguridad estable que le era ofrecida.

  


—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó tontamente, porque, aunque no había nada que desease más que continuar, jamás podría perdonarse el hacer algo de lo que Kazu no estuviese completamente seguro. No importaba que sus ojos se lo hubiesen dicho ya. En su debilidad necesitaba la reafirmación de las palabras.

  


Kazu sonrió.

  


—Te deseo. Te deseo tanto… _Tomohisa_ —y su nombre sonó casi como un gemido, arrancándole la razón.

  


Rápidamente sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de Kazu, su boca devorándole con pasión. Suspiros abandonando su boca repetidamente, llenando la boca de Kazu.

  


Uno de los brazos de Kazu acariciando su espalda, contorneando las formas, subiendo por su cuello, hasta perderse en su cabello sedoso.

  


—Adoro tu pelo —susurró Kazu, contra la boca de Kitakado, cuando éste necesitó tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar devorando a Kazu hasta enloquecer.

  


El otro brazo colándose entre ambos, las puntas de los dedos acariciando el ombligo de Kitakado antes de desatar el nudo de la toalla y obligarla a caer. La mano de Kazu delineando su erección con delicadeza, su mano sopesando sus testículos, sus dedos enroscándose en su pene.

  


Kitakado gimió contra los labios de Kazu, sus ojos cerrados, su frente contra la de él.

  


—Kazu… _Kazu…_

  


—Estoy aquí, Tomohisa. Justo aquí.

  


Las manos de Kitakado rodeando el cuello de Kazu, afianzándose en sus hombros, sosteniéndole cerca. Mientras la mano de Kazu le masturbaba lentamente y con delicadeza, haciendo la más increíble magia, sosteniéndole —a él, su corazón, su voluntad— en la palma de su mano.

  


Kitakado se corrió demasiado pronto. El nombre de Kazu en su boca. Sus labios contra cabello rubio. Su semilla brotando y brotando, escurriéndose por entre los dedos de Kazu.

  


Y Kazu besó su mejilla, su cuello, sus labios. Una sonrisa complacida, cariñosa y con un extraño matiz maternal en sus labios.

  


—Te quiero —murmuró. Sus ojos llenos de verdad.

  


Aquella noche se acostaron juntos, durmieron uno en brazos del otro, completamente desnudos, sosteniéndose cerca, los brazos entrelazados, sus cuerpos compartiendo calor. La otra cama, completamente olvidada.

  


♫

  


En el avión de vuelta a Japón se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Y cuando Kazu, medio dormido, dejó caer su mano sobre la rodilla de Kitakado, él no pudo hacer más que sostenerla con la suya, y se tomó el capricho, el atrevimiento, de entrelazar sus dedos. Pronto la cabeza de Kazu cayó sobre su hombro también. Y Kitakado no podría haberse sentido más dichoso. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro.

  


Saboreando la placidez de la luz del sol que entraba a través de la ventanilla, de saberse el apoyo de Kazu, no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ryuji fija en las manos entrelazadas sobre su rodilla.

  


—Tomo.

  


Kitakado parpadeó, sorprendido, y torció el cuello despacio, para no despertar a Kazu.

  


—¿Ryuji? Creí que estabas dormido.

  


—Pues no lo estoy.

  


—¿Qué ocurre?

  


Ryuji se mordió el carnoso labio inferior. Se miró las manos, sobre los muslos, unos instantes, antes de volver a mirar a Kitakado de frente.

  


—Le estás cogiendo de la mano a Kazu —murmuró.

  


Kitakado borró la sonrisa de su rostro, su expresión asombrada. Era cierto, estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kazu con la suya. _No_ , la estaba cogiendo a consciencia. No era algo que estaba haciendo a medias tintas. No era un gesto disimulado que podría romper en cualquier instante y tacharlo de un error.

  


—Sí.

  


Sí. Cogía su mano como un enamorado cogería la de su persona amada.

  


Y no iba a huir de ello.

  


—Sí. Estoy cogiendo la mano de Kazu.

  


Ryuji hizo un puchero y parpadeó despacio.

  


—¿Estás enfadado?

  


Ryuji negó con la cabeza.

  


—No —sus ojos se desviaron hacia Kazu y le observó durante un tiempo, antes de volver hasta Kitakado—. Tomo, ¿tú le quieres?

  


—Mucho.

  


Un pequeño tic en la comisura del labio de Ryuji.

  


—A ti tambi--

  


—Cállate. Ya sé que no es lo mismo. Tampoco quiero que sea lo mismo. Me conformo con que recuerdes que formas parte de KitaKore.

  


—Por supuesto.

  


Una sonrisa. Apacible.

  


Ryuji suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su sillón.

  


—Oye, Tomo,

  


—¿Hm?

  


—Tendrás que hablar con los de MooNs. Si no se lo cuentas apropiadamente se enfadarán mucho. Ya sabes que se pasan el día “líder, líder” —imitó—. Si ocurre algo es contigo con quién se van a enfadar.

  


Una risilla. Y su mano libre acarició el cabello liso y adorable de Ryuji.

  


—Te preocupas mucho por mí. Me siento dichoso. Gracias, Ryuji.

  


El pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

  


—Hazle feliz y todo eso. Pero… no te olvides de hacerte feliz a ti mismo, ¿vale?

  


Kitakado tragó. Y necesitó algo de tiempo.

  


Su mano estrechando el agarre en la de Kazu. Sus labios besando su frente.

  


Sus ojos volviendo al perfil enfurruñado de Ryuji.

  


—No lo haré. Y si en algún momento ves que me desvío del camino… coge el gakuran y ven a darme una buena patada en el culo. ¿Trato hecho?

  


Ryuji sonrió amplio y asintió enérgico.

  


—¡Vale!

  


Kitakado asintió también. Y cuando Ryuji volvió a colocarse los auriculares en los oídos y cerró los ojos, su mirada volvió a las nubes blancas y esponjosas y a la luz divina del sol al otro lado de la ventanilla.

  


Los ojos del príncipe, llenos de sonrisa. Sus iris, una nebulosa aguamarina, destilando felicidad.

  


  


  


  


_fin_


End file.
